borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Thumper
Love Thumper is a maylay shield in Borderlands 2 manufactured by Bandit. Special Weapon Effects Extremely long shield recharge delay even for a Maylay Shield. Increased roid bonus and melee hits will produce an nova. Usage & Description Given that the characteristic trait of the Love Thumper is its recharge delay, the assumption is that the user will be utilizing the shield for its roid bonus. The tactic for using Love Thumper is to allow damage to deplete the shield and then use the roid and Nova bonus damage for as long as possible before the shield begins to recharge. Any further damage will restart the timer, which by itself gives more than enough time to move between groups of enemies. The Love Thumper is a good choice for melee-focused characters such as Zero's Bloodshed builds. Paired with a powerful melee bonus such as a Rapier, a Strength Relic and the Many Must Fall skill, this shield can help to wreak havoc on groups of enemies while helping keep Zer0 cloaked. Gaige can make good use of this shield. The Sharing is Caring skill will greatly increase the damage done by Deathtrap. The drawback is that unlike a cloaked Zer0, Gaige would be completely vulnerable to damage. That said, a Gaige using Blood Soaked Shields could regenerate her entire shield every time she makes a kill, granting the huge melee damage to Deathtrap while having a shield. Alternatively, since Deathtrap keeps whatever shield Gaige has equipped at the time of summoning, Gaige can switch from the Love Thumper to a shield more beneficial to herself once Deathtrap is released. As the protection from this shield is limited (it works more like a booster than a shield), some form of health recovery is advised for any character using it. That said, this is a niche item that, outside mentioned scenarios, is surpassed in every aspect by other shields, unless one has the Grog Nozzle which will heal for 65% of damage dealt. The shield's incredibly high recharge delay also makes it a good option to keep Maya's Fleet skill active over long periods of time, should The Rough Rider be unavailable. This shield is ideal for use with Krieg's Mania tree if the Rough Rider is not available, as Mania revolves around providing boosts when Krieg's shield is down, using health damage to provide boosts to his action-skill cooldown and boosting explosive damage, especially during Second Wind. As such, it is wise to avoid completing this mission until late in the game. Notes *Despite its explosive nova (and being marked explosive on the item card), the Love Thumper can spawn with other types of elemental immunity/damage resistance. *Love Thumper has the third highest roid damage in the game, only surpassed by the Hide of Terramorphous and the Pun-chee. The highest roid damage is achieved when all three shield parts are manufactured by Maliwan. *The Bandit Technical's sawblade launcher can trigger the novas as it's internally categorized as melee weapon, though it will also damage the vehicle in the process. *This shield is optimal for farming the level 5 of "Roid Rage". A high-level character with a low-level Love Thumper can farm low-level foes. *The recharge rate is variable but can range from several minutes to potentially hours before the recharge even restarts, as any damage will restart the timer. The shield can be quickly recharged by equipping another shield with a faster recharge rate and then switching back to the Love Thumper. *The nova damage is boosted by grenade and explosive damage bonuses. Source - Analysis *The Love Thumper's explosive nova can harm teammates in multiplayer and Gaige herself if active on Deathtrap. This is an intended effect of the Love Thumper. *Zer0's Grim skill will put the Love Thumper in immediate recharge when Zer0 makes a kill, hindering the shield's special effects. This effect is shared with all Maylay shields. *The Love Thumper's sprite is re-used from a Torgue shield instead of Bandit Shield。 Trivia *The flavor text is a reference to the song "(If Loving You Is Wrong) I Don't Want to Be Right" . de:Love Thumper fr:Love Thumper ru:Влюбленный толкатель uk:Втюрений Штовхач